


Buckys Barnes' Metal Arm v Christmas Jumper

by languageismymistress



Category: Captain America the Winter Soldier, Post CATWS - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Bucky misses his Steve, M/M, Steve is on a mission, for fangirlofpasta, is alone at Christmas time, secret stucky christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is home alone in on his and Steve's level while Steve is off saving the world, naturally he just wants his Steve home and warmth, at least Steves jumpers can give him that, he thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckys Barnes' Metal Arm v Christmas Jumper

He was used to Steve being gone for weeks with certain missions that he and the Avengers had to do, he wasn’t quite used to him being gone for a month with no contact in the last week though. He knew that Steve was with Natalia which automatically meant that he was safe, it was just the punk was still as stubborn and idiotic as he was back during the thirties, even through all of his brainwashing, he still knew that. It didn’t come from memories that HYDRA had tried to take away from him or the feelings that were left somewhere within the depths of his brain that were always there, a sense that he was going to be okay. It came from knowing who Steve really was, not the all American guy or the Captain everyone loved but the small punk who never gave up, even when the odds were never in his favour. 

 

The apartment was all dressed up for Christmas, Steve had wanted to make sure that their level was decked to the walls with Christmas cheer. Steve’s ma had always loved Christmas, and this was the one way he knew how to keep one of her traditions alive in the 21st Century. The only issue was when someone, Steve, went away leaving Bucky to deal with a hyperactive Tony, bless Pepper and her patience, and Sam’s overall cheeriness that had Bucky glaring at him. He was usually okay with Clint and the range, but the bird was off sulking about not have heard from Natalia in a while, so he would rather be alone on his and Steves level than deal with that. Whilst it was his choice, something that he was still getting used to, he felt sadder than he had in a while, the missing presence of Steves smile around the place was getting to him. He was currently trying anything to keep his mind from becoming nostalgic with the season. Sadly, he was failing miserably at that. It was why he was in Steve’s jumper, searching for that one ridiculously awful Christmas jumper that he refused to take off only in dire circumstances, be it a mission or sex. 

 

The jumper had that smell about it that was comfort to him. It smelt as though Steve was still in the room, his aroma was laced through the knit, never waning from it. He chucked the jumper on, over his head, his body guiding himself into the safety of the couch in the living room, going off memory than sight. His head popped free, one arm was in the warmth of the sleeve, the only problem arising from part of the knit getting caught on his left arm, causing a slight struggle. Most problems like this are easily fixed with the help of Steve, without him though and with Bucky left to his own devices, his plan of freeing his arm and the knit didn’t quite go well. His brilliant idea to just pick the piece of wool that was threading itself through his arm was fine up until the point where the knitted jumper started to unravel itself. Holes started appearing through the top of the arm sleeve, the thin little piece of wool wavering in and out, undoing the work that Sam had put into the jumper for Steve. Tilting his head at the arm, he picked more and more at it, each time little holes appeared and more it was more than enough to irritate him. The thing he hadn’t quiet learnt yet was, the more he got irritated, the more he became frustrated at things. Things like little pieces of wool that were banding together to make the jumper sleeve fall apart at the seam. The smart thing to do would be to stop picking at the loose wool but Buckys mind wasn’t the sharpest when he was annoyed. He kept on picking at the wool, not noticing the lack of sleeve that had formed around his upper arm or the fact that the door had opened and closed. Focusing intently on the damned woollen jumper of death, he jumped at the sound of a mixture of a cough and laughter from behind him. 

 

“You all okay there Buck,” Steve looked down at his boyfriend on the couch, Buckys hair was standing up at all ends, the ponytail had become loose throughout his struggle with the wool.

 

“I hate your jumper,” He crossed his arms, pouting at the rest of the sleeve that was unattached from the jumper, resting delicately in his lap, as if the woollen hell was teasing him. 

 

“Well, I don’t really think it’s a jumper now,” He glared up at Steve, noticing the smell of Christmas floating into the living room.

 

“How long have you been there?” He raised his eyebrow at Steve, watching him walk over to the couch, placing two cups of happiness in front of them.

 

“A while,” Steve sat beside him, pulling him into his lap.

 

“Just a while?” He shook his head, moving so that his back was resting against Steves side. 

 

“Just a while, Buck,” Steve kissed the mop of hair that was as untameable as woollen jumpers.

 

“Whatever you say punk,” He reached forward to grab their mugs, passing Steves over to him.

 

“Thanks jerk,” Steve smiled. 

 

Breathing in the aroma that was purely Steve, Bucky changed his mind about his favourite smell, the mixture of Steve and Christmas overtaking anything that was on the list before, the two melded together better than the best things in the world. This was the time to be merry, and for Bucky, he finally could be.


End file.
